Technical Field
The disclosure is related to organic light emitting display field, and more particular to a mask plate and its manufacturing method, and OLED device packaging method.
Related Art
The organic light-emitting diode, also known as organic electroluminescent display (Organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED), is a new generation of monitors. The organic film is made on the OLED substrate. The organic film is enclosed between the cathode and the anode metal. The organic film illuminates when the two electrodes are applied with a voltage. OLED displays have many advantages, including flexible display. The flexible OLED panel may be achieved by using a flexible plastic substrate as a carrier together with the thin film packaging process.
Currently OLED thin film package mainly adopts the laminated structure comprising a passivation layer and a buffer layer. The passivation layer usually adopts inorganic material such as SiNx, while the buffer layer usually adopts organic or partial organic material.
Because the thickness of the entire thin film package is micron level, and the stress of the inorganic film is larger when it is thicker, the fracture easily occurs when it is bent.
OLED devices will be aged by water and oxygen through the fracture such that the resistance to bending performance of the flexible OLED device package deteriorates.